


Mouth and Lips

by alkhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/pseuds/alkhale
Summary: You're not really sure you deserve the two of them. Scratch that, you're sure you didn't do anything to deserve them.Bokuto and Kuroo are eager to prove you wrong.





	Mouth and Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For pastrycreams, can't thank you enough for being so patient with this and I'm sorry it took so friggin long, hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed!

_ “You never get used to waking up in bed with someone else,” _ someone had told you once. Probably when you’d made the mistake of going to a club you didn’t really care about or some house party your friend had dragged you too.   _ “It’s always such a weird feeling. Someone else in your bed and like...they’re supposed to be there.” _

You had to agree, but only to an extent, because you were pretty sure whoever said that didn’t know how to explain that feeling when doubled by the fact that you were no longer waking up to  _ one  _ other body, but  _ two. _

The very thought has you reeling for a second.

_ Two. _

Sunlight streams from the single window to the side of their master bedroom in the comfortable, three room apartment. It’s warm, light on your skin and warming the oversized shirt you have pulled on. Judging by how bright it is outside, you’ve slept well into the noonish day time—also reasonable because today’s a Sunday and Sundays are designated “free” days, whether to waste, enjoy, or make use of is up to the three of you thanks to your schedules.

_ Three. _

The bed’s the biggest thing in the room, king sized, cushiony and  _ super  _ perfect because the bedmate to your left demands nothing but the best for your backs and the bedmate to your right simply loves the idea of a king sized bed.

You stare blankly at the ceiling.

You can feel Bokuto’s breath on your stomach. His arms were wound tight around your middle, his favorite spot it seemed, with his face squished into your stomach and almost shoving your shirt up and making your shorts dip. His legs, heavy and long are thrown and tangled in yours. He sleeps like a brick, so you doubt you’re going to be weaseling out of there anytime soon.

Kuroo takes a far more languid approach. His body is curved around yours, one arm settled over your waist in a loose grip, fingers absently shoving at Bokuto’s face. His face is tucked deep into the pillow, just by the crook of your neck where his mess of bedhead hair is tickling your cheek. His other arm is tucked under his head and he sleeps soundly, content and stretched out to use the bed to its fullest.

You lie there, perfectly sandwiched between the two of them. Your heart is pretty content—it should be, after all, you have two amazing guys on either of your arms and you have all the more love to give to these two people who are willing to do  _ so  _ much for you and—

_ I think I’m going to throw up. _

You rip yourself from the bed in record time, shouting out something like the excuse of needing to pee.

“What the fu—”

Kuroo’s head is knocked back by a flying elbow, Bokuto’s arms dropping and the entire action of you leaping from the bed sending him tumbling back and over the edge of the mattress until his head hits the floor. 

You weren’t  _ quite  _ used to this yet.

* * *

 

You stare at the two toothbrushes in front of you.

Three, technically, but one is inside your mouth as you pause mid-brush, a bit of toothpaste foam dripping down your chin.

_ Three. _

Another toothbrush that belonged to another living being. Another toothbrush that said living being would use to keep their mouth clean. Mouth you kissed on more than one occasion. Another toothbrush that just sat there to remind you that  _ yes this was really happening, it’s not a dream so wake the hell up already. _

You slowly began to brush again, staring with round eyes at the toothbrushes.

_ This is so weird. _

Sure, you’d lived with people before. Your family, for starters. You had a roommate for a while before you decided to get your own place, lived like that, happy and content and thoughtful until you found yourself swept away in a collection of loud, rambunctious laughter, grabby hands, sly smiles and the press of lips on your skin—

_ And college. _ You remind yourself sternly.  _ Wouldn’t have met a single one of them without college. Thanks, college. _

You bow your head to spit, almost screaming when you come back up and find a half-lidded, tired Bokuto standing right behind you.

“Mornin’,” he greets sleepily.

Ignoring your spit and toothpaste covered lips, he presses a wet  _ smack  _ onto your cheek, humming contentedly as he bows his head to nuzzle your shoulder and neck. His hair is a wild mess, flopping down around his eyes and lacking its normal wild up-do. You run a fond hand through it.  _ Play it cool. Play it cool. You totally weren’t thinking about a bunch of weird things _ —

“You’re up early,” you say conversationally, ignoring how your voice squeaks. You bend to splash some water on your face and he moves his chin to dig into your back, smiling dumbly in the mirror with closed eyes. “Why not snooze for a bit?”

“Wanna run,” Bokuto yawns. You try to stifle a laugh when his chin rubs a particular spot and then his large hands come around, wrapping snug on your waist and rubbing circles into your hips. “Wanna come?”

A run sounds like a great way to clear your head, but a run with  _ Bokuto  _ entails a number of things. Almost bursting your lungs is one of them.

Facing your current problems is another.

“I think I’ll head to the coffee shop,” you explain. “Try to get some work done. I’m almost finished with the new web banner for the school’s website and the promotional poster for your team’s—”

“It’s  _ Sunday _ ,” Bokuto groans loudly, nuzzling his head into your neck and sharp golden eyes peer at you from beneath strands of dusty white and gray. “Don’t talk about work on a  _ Sunday. _ ”

His fingers flex a grip on your hips, reminding you of their presence. Bokuto humms, a low grin curling onto his lips and you tense as he draws circles along your hips with a little more purpose. “Maybe I should skip that run? Get that exercise another way—”

“You’ve got that practice match tomorrow,” you say, patting his hands and Bokuto pouts above you. “I’ll bring you something good back. We can order in tonight and watch a movie or something.”

Bokuto lets out one long, childish groan, tossing his head back with the action to make the whole thing seem more dramatic than it needed to be. You roll your eyes, trying to hide your relief as he pouts and says loudly, “I wanna pick the movie tonight—”

A tired groan of protest comes from the bedroom. You smile. “Anything’s fine with me. I’m gonna go get changed!”

Dropping your toothbrush back into its slot and trying not to stare at the weirdness of three brushes collected together, you dance out of Bokuto’s grabby hands and into the shared bedroom. Quick feet make their way to the dresser, fumbling around to grab the first outfit that comes to mind—

“You seem like you’re in a hurry.”

You try not to stiffen and look as inconspicuous as possible. A smile touches your lips and you hum nervously, “Just want to get there before it gets crowded, you know?”

Kuroo hums back in reply. You forget that you have two different people to consider around you know.  _ More to get used to I guess.  _ You risk a glance over your shoulder, sweater and jeans in one hand.

You barely catch yourself from sinking back into the plush comforter and twisted sheets.

Kuroo’s stretched out languidly against the bed, taking up all the space his long and lean body possibly can. His briefs are snug against his hips, not leaving much else to the imagination of what’s being contained inside. You can see every dip and curve of his abs and muscles, hard earned from years on the court. The blanket is half drawn around him, one hand propping his head up as he watches you with those brooding bedroom eyes, tracking every movement you make in some kind of internal debate he seems to be considering. 

Handsomeness aside, he just looks so damn  _ comfortable _ . You want to jump back in and swaddle yourself up in all those blankets and just—

His lips curl up into a crooked smirk. Kuroo’s fringe flops a bit into his face. You muster up enough courage to walk toward him, barefeet soundless on the floor. His eyes glitter, pleased and he raises himself up enough to recline against the headboard, one strong, toned arm reaching for you.

You stop just within reach of his hands. Kuroo grins, the lazy little smirk of his. His long fingers hook into the edge of your shorts, tugging you closer and you try to keep your face neutral, ears heating up a bit.   _ Are my hips really that nice?  _ You casually brush his hair back from his face, feeling surprisingly soft locks, thick beneath your fingertips. He lets out a little noise that’s almost like a purr, eyes growing half lidden and he tugs you a little closer. “Sure you don’t want to just spend the rest of the day in bed?”

“That’s what I said!” Bokuto shouts from the bathroom.

“Need to finish this stuff up so I have time to come to your games this week,” you answer, it’s an honest one, but this project shouldn’t even  _ take  _ that long anyway. You just… need some time to sort yourself out. Yeah, that’s it.

Kuroo’s face shifts a little, as though in thought and you give his cheek a fond pat. He feigns nipping at your fingers, keeping his own hooked into your shorts as you pull away before he finally relents. “I’ll be back later for dinner. It shouldn’t take me that long.”

“What’re you in the mood for?” Kuroo questions well-naturedly. You almost breathe in relief at the sudden shift in topics.

“Burgers!” Bokuto shouts.

“Something easy to eat,” you say. “Maybe ramen?”

Kuroo yawns, stretching his arms high over his head. You try not to look at the ripple along his chest and shoulders and practically scamper from the room.

“Have a good time!” Bokuto calls.

“Don’t come back too late,” Kuroo adds.

You offer them a brisk wave, disappearing into the hallway of the apartment.

You bury your face into your clothes.

_ How long does it normally take to get used to things like this? _

* * *

 

You met Kuroo first.

The two of you had a Japanese Political Science class. Neither of you had been quite aware of the other, Kuroo in the spot next to you while the two of you agonized over how hard it was to read the professor’s notes from literally  _ any  _ position but the front. He’d drone on an on, scribbling notes you could  _ not  _ see. Desperate and without anything to lose, you’d used your fingertips to pull at the corners of your eyes, forcing a squint that sharpened your vision a smidge.

Kuroo had said something about whether or not you caught the last part. You’d turned, fingers still in position and he’d choked on his sports drink.

You guys started talking a lot after that.

Bokuto had been a bit of a different story. Nothing super special, nothing  _ super  _ normal either. You’d been in line at the coffee vendor by the gymnasium where some huge showcase was on for Chuo University’s volleyball team.

Bokuto spiked a ball into the back of your head, prompting you to slam your face into the coffee cart.

“I was just trying to hit on you,” was his defense weeks later when you two were hanging out in the library—how you got Bokuto to settle down in the library was beyond his teammates’ understanding. The spiker demanded to follow you wherever you could across campus. Flattered and embarrassed, you’d promised that buying you a coffee could have easily sufficed.

_ How  _ the three of you come to join together is a blur of a night. It comes after months of chatting and talking amiably with either of them. The entire time you’d come to know the two of them, you were never once aware they were closer than just teammates on the same team—you even forgot about that sometimes in the wild chaos of graphic design and trying to get projects approved.

It mostly goes along the lines of the two of them inviting you to the same party on separate occasions.

And a  _ lot  _ of alcohol.

You remember very,  _ very  _ clearly though, waking up the morning after, blown completely out of your mind and staring at the ceiling with your hair wild and windblown  _ with no wind.  _ You sat up, staring with wide eyes at a room that wasn’t yours, naked as the day you were born and suddenly very,  _ very  _ sore in numerous places but most importantly the lower half of your body—

_ Oh my god I slept with my best friend. _

You turned to your left and right.

You’re distinctly aware of the fact that you’d almost fainted in that moment.

_ OH MY GOD I SLEPT WITH BOTH OF MY NEW BEST FRIENDS. _

Your hand slapped your neck. Your fingers felt along the thin swelling of little bites and the tell tale memory of hickies you  _ didn’t  _ make yourself. Your mind had begun to race at a thousand miles per second, trying to put together pieces and figure out  _ how the hell am I supposed to keep going from here _ —

(Unbeknownst to you, Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes had snapped wide open. The two of them shooting each other alarmed looks behind your back as they mouthed a rapid conversation to each other while you were panicking and figuring out if you should try to run away and never show your face to either of them again or run with this—

“Bo, what the hell are we supposed to do?”

“Dude, I don’t know! That was literally the greatest night ever for me—”

“I know, me too,  _ shit.  _ We’re in so deep—”

“And I just wanna convince her for a round three—how are we supposed to do that?”)

But… somehow the three of you made it work, right? It’s the whole reason why after weeks of working it out, awkward conversations and some heartfelt face to faces—you three made it here and made the decision after a few months of finally moving in together. It was supposed to be like living with your two best friends, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

_ So why are you being so weird about this?  _ You slam your head repeatedly against the railing outside your apartment door. It’s late, well past the designated time you were supposed to come home and enjoy movies and take-out with both of them. A cruel, messed up and flaky thing of you to do, but anxiety and unknown circumstances won out over the comfort of couches and cuddles. The only text you’d managed was a weak-ass apology on needing to meet with people you were working on the new project on.

_ Am I thinking of backing out?  _ You stare at your feet, mortified.  _ But I… I really like them. It’s different for sure, but I can’t imagine not having either of them in my lives. Why am I causing such an issue over this? They both seem totally fine! Is it just me? Has it always been just me? _

You rest your chin on the railing, cold metal biting into your skin. You know the moment you open the door, it’ll be much warmer. Warmer is good. Warmer is nice. You should go inside.

_ Maybe I should just…  _ You stop, staring at the bleak view in front of you.  _ Apologize? Just say sorry, take a shower, and say I wanted to sleep early… that can’t be awful, right? _

_ “You know why you’re not walking in there.” _

You stop, hand hesitating on the doorknob. Your chest tightens uncomfortably.

Someone else makes the decision for you.

“Hey, hey,  _ hey! _ ” Your eyes go wide, mouth opening in surprise at the sudden appearance. You nearly trip over your feet from the door opening and suddenly musky, sharp cologne assaults your senses as Bokuto crushes you into a tight hug, smothering you into his chest. “You’re finally back!”

You’re almost certain the two of them should’ve been knocked out from the movies and overload of food by now. “I thought you two were asleep—”

“You’re also late,” Kuroo cuts you off. You’re glad Bokuto currently has your face smushed into his chest, hiding the way your expression had paled at his tone. “Glad you could finally join us.”

Bokuto’s chest rumbles with a laugh. “It’s all good, we know you just got busy, right?”

Bokuto’s positive nature and heart warming attitude rip into your guilty heart like a meat cleaver. You swallow, “I, uh—”

“And since you’re late,” he continues, turning around and hauling you into the apartment. He kicks the door shut behind him, your feet still not touching the floor until you find yourself dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the couch. You bounce once, lips parting to respond when Bokuto’s hand comes to grip the back of the couch, caging you in. “We get to pick how you get to make it up to us,  _ right _ ?”

_ Oh. _

You awkwardly pat Bokuto’s cheek, trying not to meet his searing gaze. “Yes. I mean, uh, yes. That’s true. Look, guys, I’m really sorry I missed movie night, I just—”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Kuroo plops down into the empty spot beside you. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back, staring forward. “Just need to explain why you suddenly started avoiding us.”

You try not to look like you’ve just been caught, even though you have. “I wasn’t—”

“You hop into bed and then you’re out the moment you wake up,” Kuroo ticks off his fingers. “You try to play it cool with a hug here and there, you’re not  _ avoiding  _ all our touches, but you  _ are  _ avoiding  _ us.  _ You might’ve not noticed, but it’s actually driving Bo insane and that’s driving  _ me  _ up the wall.”

Your head snaps back to Bokuto.

The star wing spiker doesn’t seem to be able to keep to himself anymore. His hands snatch your shoulders, grabbing them tightly but not enough to hurt and he suddenly looks absolutely  _ devastated  _ as he drops to his knees, shoving his head into your lap and wailing, “You’re not going to break up with us, are you?”

Kuroo slaps a hand to his forehead.

Your heart drops all the way to the first floor. “No! No, no, it’s nothing like that. Guys, I’m so sorry to even make you think that for a second, it’s not—”

“Is it  _ me? _ ” Bokuto looks as though he might drop on the spot at the very idea of that being true. “I thought I was making you feel pretty good but if it’s not enough, I can do more!”

Bokuto’s hands drop from your shoulders to your knees, abruptly shoving them open. You squeak, hands flying to his head to keep his face at bay, but Bokuto’s face is frighteningly serious and determined. “I don’t want anyone else to make you feel the way I or Tetsu can—”

“No!” You grab his face in your hands, squishing his cheeks together. Bokuto almost looks starved, rubbing his face into your touch. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. I just…”  _ Fucked up. _

“What is it then?” Kuroo prods. He looks a little hurt for a moment, but his eyes are patient, waiting to hear your answer. “We’re supposed to be open with each other, yeah? It’s how we’ve made this work before all of this… If something bothers  _ you _ , it bothers  _ us. _ ”

You don’t see any hope in salvaging this situation with anything but the truth, so the words come flying from your mouth before anything else can stop them—”I just don’t get why you guys would want  _ me. _ ”

Silence floods the entire apartment.

You drop your hands from Bokuto’s face, burying your own into them. “I just… I keep  _ thinking _ , you know? About what I did to deserve two guys like you—two  _ amazing _ , handsome,  _ great  _ guys who always make me laugh and the sweetest things and drive me crazy and I just… I can’t find an answer. I don’t know what I did to get you guys and…”

You sigh, running a hand through your hair and glancing to the side, frowning and trying your hardest not to break, “I can’t find anything.”

_ I don’t deserve you guys. _

The two of them are silent. Anxiety eats at your nerves and you eye your bag on the counter with your car keys. “I know… I know I’ve been so awful to you guys and I’m sorry. I am. I just couldn’t figure anything out and I—”

“I told you it was something stupid,” Bokuto says, turning to Kuroo with a stupidly boyish grin.

“Just had to make sure,” Kuroo says simply. You look at both of them as though they’d just announced to quit volleyball. “We can continue then.”

“What are you guys— _ Kou! _ ”

His name is torn from your lips with a startled squeak. Bokuto’s hooked both his arms beneath your legs, rising up from his kneeling position and rearranging the three of you back onto the couch. Your head lands in Kuroo’s lap, arms flying up in surprise to make sure the three of you don’t go toppling off the couch—which has happened before—and you gape. Bokuto looks smug, obviously proud of himself but a pout still settled on his lips as he kneels between your legs, fitting snugly with his hips pressed flush to yours and  _ I’m not imaging that, am I? _

“We were worried you were getting tired of this,” Kuroo said above you, long fingers carding through your hair and undoing your ponytail. “Of course, we were trying to figure out how we could convince you otherwise, but then you started avoiding us too, so that started to make us worry…”

“But you’re just being cute,” Bokuto chirped, expression not matching the intent of his actions as his hands reached around, playing with the button of your jeans. “Saying all this stuff that’s not even true—how could you doubt yourself like that, yo?”

“You’re one to talk,” Kuroo mutters. “You’re the most bipolar person here—”

“And if there was someone else involved,” your breath hitches as Bokuto’s hips press roughly to yours, urging you to be aware of the heavy bulge pressed between your legs. “ _ That  _ was another story—”

“You don’t have any reason to doubt how we feel,” Kuroo cuts in, the designated interpreter of the two. His other hand comes, cupping your cheek and he swipes at the little tear that’d started forming in your eyes, cheeks flush and mouth trembling as you were filled with a rush of affection and love for these two. “We’re not the kind of people who do stuff we don’t want to do. Bo’s pretty clear on that—”

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto grins wolfishly, golden eyes promising a thousand things that made your cheeks flush harder.

“But we love you, you know?” Kuroo’s knuckles brushed against your cheek and he grins, a lazy, warm grin and his eyes are a little bright. “I know we can’t see the future and shit but right now, I’m pretty damn happy being here.”

You can’t help the little hiccup, eyes growing misty. “Guys, I’m so sorry I was so dumb about all of this and if I hurt your feelings—”

“You can make it up to us easy,” Kuroo finishes, tugging your chin upwards as he bows his head, sealing his lips with yours.

The kiss is a little salty from the tears, but Kuroo’s lips are sensual and earnest against yours. You sigh, happiness curling all the way to your toes as your fingers card through his thick, fluffy hair, resting there while he swipes his tongue against your bottom lip. Your part your lips for him, holding back the moan of pleasure as his tongue eagerly finds yours, re-familiarizing himself with you as though it were the first time all over again. It’s smooth, intense, sensual and so, so  _ loving  _ as he gently slides fingers from your chin to your neck, brushing his knuckles along your shoulder and then dipping it below the collar of your sweater.

“Missed that, right?” he whispers huskily against your lips, eyes shining mischievously.

“A lot,” you breathe.

Bokuto makes a loud noise of impatience.

Your eyes dart down to him while Kuroo drops his head to your neck, propping you up a bit so he can reach better as he begins leaving open mouthed kisses behind your ear, following to your collarbone. Bokuto’s eyes shine with clear jealousy, lips set into an impatient pout and you smile, reaching for him. “Come here, Kou— _ oh _ .”

Bokuto grins, eyes watching you hungrily as he draws his hips back and grinds back into you, harder and insistent. Your breath catches in your throat, Kuroo grinning against your neck as his hands slide down to your sweater, slipping beneath the soft fabric and pressing his palms against your stomach.

Bokuto’s always eager. Always impatient, intense where Kuroo’s sensual and teasing, it’s like tangling your fingers through a hurricane in an attempt to keep up with him. He kisses a line up from your wrist, biting teasingly onto your fingers and he grins around them, eyes shining with nothing but pure  _ want  _ and adoration. It makes your heart seize up in your chest.

“Been waiting  _ so  _ long,” Bokuto groans, rocking his hips back into yours with a rough jerk. Your moan a little this time at the friction, head falling back onto Kuroo’s shoulder. “Made us wait. Made  _ me  _ wait. Gotta make up from that.”

“I will—” you try to start, losing your voice to another moan when Bokuto’s fingers begin to stroke you through the fabric of your jeans, rough and insistent as his tongue pokes out from the corner of his lips. His eyes are hooded, swallowing each of your sounds and expression eagerly. His fingers fly to your jeans, jerking the zipper down and popping the button open— _ fuck. _

Kuroo sucks on the sweet spot of your neck, grazing teeth against supple skin as his fingers deftly slipped beneath your bra. He cups your breasts, kneading them like a kitten before his fingers twist your nipples. You moan, cheeks flushed a bright red as your hand flys to tangle up into his hair, the other gripping the back of the couch to keep yourself grounded.  _ Shit, they’re so fast today _ —

He rolls them between slightly calloused fingers, making your toes curl as you pant into his ear. Bokuto’s already got your jeans down to your ankles, flinging them to the floor with your panties with one final jerk. His eyes devour you hungrily, taking in every inch and your legs flinch, about to clamp shut, but his lean arms are one step ahead of you, braced between your knees and keeping them apart to make room for his broad shoulders and  _ shit!  _ Kuroo bites down on your neck, kissing the mark as he begins to rip your sweater off and over your head.

Your mind grows hazy, split between whose hands to follow and what to feel when you feel a hot breath at your center. You barely have a second to process before Bokuto’s mouth is latched onto you, tongue plunging in deep and you nearly scream at the sudden rush of pleasure, Kuroo’s fingers twisting your nipples at the same time.

“Fast,” you pant, toes curling as Bokuto’s shoulders nudge your knees over them, head buried between your legs. “Fast.  _ Fast.  _ Shit, guys—”

Bokuto groans in pleasure, his tongue plunging in and out of you eagerly. He’s working quick and fast and  _ hard,  _ his free hand coming to rub steady circles on your clit  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ —you didn’t know you could ever feel this good. His other hand holds your hip steady, pinning it to the couch with one grip.

“Faster?” Kuroo teases by your ear, licking the shell of it and you whimper as your sweater comes flying off. Kuroo tugs his shirt off too and tugs you a little closer to him so you’re practically in his lap. Bokuto simply follows, pushing forward with muscle and power and prying your legs further apart— _ oh.  _ “I think we can do that.”

Your mouth opens in a whimper but Kuroo’s lips are back on yours, kissing you senseless and stealing air from your lungs. Your other hand drops from the couch, gripping Bokuto’s head in a weak attempt to get him to slow down. You’re reaching your peak faster than you’ve ever done before, and the heavy fingers pinching and rolling your clit between them while his tongue plunges deep and Bokuto’s— _ so good. _

“You’re so good,” he pants, lips slicked and your eyes peek open, hazy from Kuroo’s intense kissing. His teeth tug at your bottom lip, eyes flashing. Bokuto peers up from between your legs, the very picture of debouchary and he nips the inside of your thigh. “You taste so good, babe. Love you so much. So pretty, just for us—”

_ Please, no.  _ The praise does funny little things to your heart, toes curling and Kuroo’s hands return to your breasts, not sparing a second on them as he rolls your nipples between his fingers. Bokuto’s mouth latches onto your clit, laving and sucking at it and you’re practically seeing stars. Your back arches, hands grabbing at both of them in an attempt to keep you sane and rooted to this world. Pleasure rocks through your system until it spikes up an entire notch, Bokuto’s finger plunging in knuckle deep without any warning.

You break from Kuroo’s kiss in a soundless scream, heart stuttering in your chest. He curves over you, latching his mouth onto a nipple and your body feels like it’s on  _ fire, fire, fire.  _ Heat pools into every crevice of your body, you lurch, Bokuto pumping his finger in and out of you and he groans in unrestrained pleasure, watching his finger disappear as deeply into you as it can before he pulls back and plunges in once more.

“So tight, babe,” Bokuto praises. “So hot. You’re so good, so good, think you can come like this? Just me and Tetsu, hmm?”

Your cheeks are stained red. You pant by Kuroo’s ear, weakly tugging at his head as he begins to knead your other breast while he runs his tongue over and over against the other. “Fuck.  _ Guys _ , too much, l-let me—”

Bokuto slips a second finger in, he plunges both of them as deep as possible, curling them without any mercy at the spot that has you seeing stars. He and Kuroo watch you come completely undone. Colors explode in your vision, whiting everything else out as you cry out their names, chest heaving, body trembling and waves and waves of pleasure roll over you in one of the fastest, wildest orgasms you’ve ever had.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groans, leaving a mark beneath your breast. “You’re so good, babe. You’re  beautiful, you know that?”

Bokuto’s panting, pants painfully tight, shirt somehow lost in the midst of everything, his fingers don’t leave where they’re snug and slick inside you. His eyes swallow every rise and fall of your chest, he and Kuroo sharing a look.

Bokuto draws his fingers out and you whimper at the feeling, entire body abuzz from the glow of coming down. He pulls you into a quick, messy kiss before pulling away. Kuroo rubs soothing circles into your side, coaxing your head to turn to him as he takes your mouth in for another kiss.

“Love you,” Kuroo breathes against your lips.

“Love you,” you pant back, chest heaving from the sheer  _ intensity  _ of what they’d just worked you up to. “Love you both. So much.”

“Good,” Bokuto growls against your thigh. Your eyes flutter open and you let out a high pitched moan, head flying back as Kuroo grins against your collarbone.

Three fingers are plunged into your wet heat. Bokuto presses a kiss to your stomach, beginning to pump his fingers in and out of you at a rapid and unforgiving pace despite the way your entire body shudders, already so sensitive and still trying to come down from your mind blowing high—

“So good,” Bokuto praises. “Stay good, just like that. Gonna make you feel so  _ good, _ babe. Fuck. You feel so good—”

You whimper pitifully, Kuroo adjusts the three of you and you freeze, hands flying to Bokuto’s head and clutching it tight as he latches onto a nipple, eager and rough. His fingers keep pumping in and out of you, curling and spreading you so,  _ so  _ good. Kuroo’s mouth returns to your ear, tugging at your lobe and pressing a kiss to your neck.

You feel fingers against your back, dipping lower between your ass and you lurch. Kuroo grins against your ear as Bokuto’s fingers plunge so,  _ so  _ deep and you’re torn between crying from the sheer pleasure and paling at his next words.

“We’ve still got the whole night to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
